1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices, systems, and processes useful for maintaining a clean carrying case.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
People sometimes encounter a situation where it is desirable to have a clean surface while changing clothing or eating in an area where clean surfaces are not readily available. For example, a person might change clothes while at the beach or camping. Another example is changing a baby's diaper when a changing room or furniture is not readily available. Yet another example situation would be having a picnic. To facilitate clear discussion, the terms dirty and soiled as used herein refer to both exposure to dirt, mud, dust, and the like, as well as being wet. Likewise, the term clean refers to being free from dirt, mud, dust, water, and the like.
Trying to change clothing while maintaining cleanliness poses several problems. First, there is the problem of providing a clean surface in close proximity to the change of clothing and other changing needs. Another problem is containing wet and/or dirty surfaces after changing, so that carrying the surface and other items away does not dirty the user or his or her surroundings, such as the trunk of a car. Still another problem is separating any dirty items from other stored items. Yet another problem is allowing the user to clean up the area and store belongings without getting him or her self dirty. Providing a clean surface and storing soiled items without dirtying one's self or surroundings are problems encountered in other situations besides changing clothing, for example, having a picnic.
Known products have attempted to solve these problems in various ways. For example, the Wet and Dry Gear Bag™ made by Abel Quality Products of Camarillo, Calif., United States, provides a carpet to stand on while changing clothing. However, the carpet cannot be re-folded and stored without touching the dirty surface lying on the ground. The Navigator Wet/Dry bag made by Henri Lloyd, Henri Lloyd North America, Roswell, Ga., United States, provides compartments for wet and dry items. However, this bag does not provide a clean changing area. Further, storage compartments are not easily accessible and require stuffing and rearranging items, which in turn makes it difficult for the user to stay clean while storing items and cleaning up the area.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,212,711 to Gilmour, issued Apr. 10, 2001, describes a change and carry mat made of three layers of material (2, 3, and 6). The mat folds along a fold element 12 and is secured with a fastening element. A portion of the edges (4, 5) are not secured or sealed so that water runs off of wet clothing stored inside the folded mat. While the ability to air wet clothing prevents clothing spoilage, water and dirt can escape from inside the folded mat and dirty the user, the user's car, and other areas exposed to the mat. Further, the user is not protected from any dirt or water remaining on the outside of the mat from lying on the ground.
Although these devices generally function well and provide advantages over prior devices, the devices did not provide users with adequate adaptability, particularly with respect to use in providing clean surfaces or containing dirty surfaces.